<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bingo Bash by Postmodernpromartheus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200951">Bingo Bash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus'>Postmodernpromartheus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernpromartheus/pseuds/Postmodernpromartheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder is bored while on a flight with Scully. Set in season 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bingo Bash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing fan fic. Here goes..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bingo Bash</strong>
</p><p>The flight from DC to Boise, Idaho was long and boring. Mulder was restless and none of his usual distractions were working. Enter Scully. She was sitting next to him doing something on her phone. He nudged her shoulder trying to get her attention. It didn’t work. Scully just pulled away in frustration trying to keep a handle on her phone.</p><p>“Stop it, Mulder.”   </p><p>“What are you doing, Scully?”</p><p>“I’m playing a game.”</p><p>“Can I watch?”</p><p>“No. Stop distracting me, Mulder. Crap. I missed another one.”</p><p>“Missed another what?”</p><p>“Mulder,” she said with a growl.</p><p>“I’m boooorrreeed Scully. Pay attention to me.”</p><p>“Damnit, Mulder, stop distracting me. I can’t find the numbers.”</p><p>“What are you playing?”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll let you see, if you promise to help me.”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>She shows him her phone.</p><p>“Bingo, Scully? You’re playing Bingo?!”</p><p>“Shut up, Mulder! I can’t find N32.”</p><p>“It’s right there, Scully. On the first card.”</p><p>“Mulder, move your hand! Why do they have to go so fast?!”</p><p>“Here. Scoot closer to me.”  He lifted the armrest and gathered her close.</p><p>“Mulder, what did we miss?”</p><p> “G56, Scully. Hit G56. Where are you even looking?! It’s right there! In row G!”</p><p>“Stop yelling at me, Mulder! It’s not helping! Crap, we lost.”</p><p>“Ooh, look, we can get more cards. We can get four, Scully”</p><p>“We can’t even handle two, Mulder.”</p><p>“Cheryl can handle four.”</p><p>“Who’s Cheryl?”</p><p>“The woman who beat us in the last game. She got four bingos in a row. How is that even possible?”</p><p>“Mulder, quick, I 16. Do we have one? Ugh. And G59. We’re missing them. They’re going by too fast. Don’t they have a slower option?”</p><p>“They probably have a senior citizen version.”</p><p>“Be quiet, Mulder.”</p><p>“Maybe you should have bi-focals. I bet you’d see the numbers better.”</p><p>“I can see the numbers. Crap! Where the hell is O66?! Do we have one?”</p><p>“Scully, you just have to go to the O row and scan down. I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We finally found something you’re not good at.”</p><p>“I don’t need to be good at Bingo, Mulder. Where’s I 22?!”</p><p>“B 3. Hit B 3. No, honey, it’s on the left card, first row.”</p><p>“Ugh. I’m still looking for I 22.”</p><p>“Cheryl is back. She’s already got two bingo’s. I’m on to you. You cheater!!”</p><p>“Mulder, keep your voice down. You’re disrupting the other passengers.”</p><p>“There are no other passengers over her, Scully.”</p><p>“Well, you’re disrupting me. B 7. B 7. Damn this is stressful.”</p><p>“It’s right here, sweetie. Now look for G 48.”</p><p>“Mulder, what number are we on? I think they are disappearing before we have a chance to look for them.”</p><p>“N 40, babe. Right there. Ok, got that one.”</p><p>“I 18?”</p><p>“Nope. No I 18. What about G 50?”</p><p>“Ugh. Where are the G’s? I can’t find anything under this much pressure.”</p><p>“It’s here, sweetheart. Damn. We’re missing numbers because we’re too slow.”</p><p>“We’re supposed to hit the upper thing.”</p><p>“What upper thing?”</p><p>“Quick, Mulder. Hit it!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“The rectangle that gets smudgy.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“It gets motion-y and lights up.”</p><p>“The rectangle that has arrows around it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Hit that.”</p><p>“That’s seriously how you describe it?”</p><p>“Who cares, Mulder. Quick, B 1. Did we look for N 31? UGH!!!”</p><p>“The rectangle thing gives us free spaces!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. If we can find enough matches, we get that thing to light up. We have to wait to hit more numbers until the cooling off period is up.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s much threat of that happening.”</p><p>“Very funny, Mulder. O 67! Where is it? Oh, we have one.”</p><p>“It’s here, love. B 15.” </p><p>“Bingo!”</p><p>“We won one! In your face, Cheryl.”</p><p>“No, Mulder, two cards. Ok. Ready to play again?”</p><p>“Hell yeah. Crap it’s already too fast. I 23. I 23.”</p><p>“Mulder, just so you know, I’m aware that you are using this game to take certain liberties.”</p><p>“Like what?!”</p><p>“You’re counting on me being distracted…N 41…so that I don’t call you out on your terms of endearment.”</p><p>“I 24. I’m just trying them out to see how they fit.”</p><p>“They don’t, Mulder.”</p><p>“I think deep down you like them all.”</p><p>Scully ponders this thought for a moment, silently, with a slight smile she responds…</p><p>“Shut up, Mulder. I’m playing Bingo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>